Chains of Heaven
by The Supreme King Gilgamesh
Summary: Oc gamer fanfic. Bad at summary. Check chapter1 for details. Update schedule: 1 chapter per week.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I don't really have detailed knowledge about the Nasuverse so it will be a while before we get to the canon. The story's starting point is in the age of gods. Don't worry about reading several chapters about the mc's childhood struggles because there will be several time skips. I don't have a beta reader so if anyone is interested in being one for me, just pm me. Anyway, this will be a gamer fic. Enjoy.**

"Regular speech"

'Regular thoughts'

 **"Skill moves"**

 **Chapter 1**

I think I died. I don't know how I died nor what killed me. I don't remember any part of my life. I don't even remember my name. The reason why I think I died is because right now, there is an endless darkness surrounding me.

Suddenly,

 **Welcome**

Huh?!

 **Please refer me as System.**

System?

 **You have been chosen as the lucky winner. You are the second and last person to inherit this power.**

Then, who is the first person and what do you mean?

 **I am an Entity which came into existence at the beginning of everything. I have been travelling the void for as long as I can remember. Presently, my existence is about to end and I have been giving away the remaining fraction of my power to random people. To answer your first question, the first person is a person named Han Jee-Han. The power I am about to give you is the power known as the gamer.**

Why am I chosen?

 **There is no special reason why I chose you. You were simply lucky. That's all.**

What..

 **Enough with the questions. I have not much time left. Use the power I have given to live your life as you want. Now farewell my chosen.**

Wait!

Ping!

 **Greetings, Host! I am the System.**

 **You are granted one of the following perks. This is the privilege of the one who has acquired the System. Furthermore, as the last chosen, you can choose an extra perk.**

 **Perks**

 **Plot armor: The ultimate reason why idiotic main characters from various mangas, novels, movies, etc, don't die. Add 10000 points to your luck stat.**

 **Prodigious Magical talent: You are a genius of Magecraft who possesses Ex rank Magic circuits in both quantity and quality. You will start out with affinity in five elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ether). Later, any elements can be added to your affinity after coming in physical contact with the element.**

 **Mystic Eyes: You will be given a pair of random Mystic Eyes and you will be able to master them with ease.**

 **Distorted reality: You have a Reality Marble but you are not an incarnation of someone or will not possess a distorted mind. You will be able to master your Reality Marble with ease.**

 **Divine blood: You are an offspring of a random divine entity(god).**

 **Imagine breaker wannabe: You are the bane of all magecraft. No magecraft can harm you. But beware, attacks related to true magics can harm you.**

 **I am the main character: Reborn as one of the characters of this universe. You can choose which character to be reborn as.**

 **Revival of legends: You will be given a random Nobel Phantasm of A rank or above.**

 **Ordinary life: Reborn as a simple human.**

 **Note: After 5 minutes, the system will randomly choose perks for the host.**

Well, this is surprising. I never imagined Han Jee-Han would be real. And why the fuck is there a time limit for perk choosing!

I think my senior has the plot armor perk. I think the gamer power manifested inside him when he was asleep. The system must have chosen the perk for him.

Hmm…., wait!

Why am I calm when all of this is happening?

Hmm….,

Status!

 **Name- none**

 **Age- none**

 **Title- The Gamer**

 **Hp- 0**

 **Mp- 0**

 **Level- 1(0/100)**

 **Race- none**

 **Strength- 0**

 **Dexterity- 0**

 **Intelligence- 10**

 **Wisdom- 10**

 **Charisma- 0**

 **Luck- 10**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's body Lvl- Max: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in bed restores Hp, Mp and all status effects.**

 **Gamer's mind Lvl- Max: Allows the user to calmly and logically think. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to mental attacks.**

 **Observe Lvl- Max: Allows to the user to check anyone's information in the form of a status page.**

So, I am clam because of Gamer's mind. Immunity to mental attacks?

This will be useful in the future.

Now back to the perks, wait…,

Am I in Nasuverse?

Now this is a problem. I remember all the things from my past life expect information about myself. I remember watching various animes and reading mangas and novels but I have never properly watched the Fate series. The only knowledge I have is form various fanfictions posted on the internet.

Yes, I read tons of Fate series fanfics while I never bothered to watch the anime. Shit. I wasted too much time monologuing. The time limit is going to end. Obviously Ordinary life perk is not an option. Why waste this chance to become something mediocre like a human?

Hmm...

For the first perk I will choose the Plot armor perk. Having insane amount of luck is never a bad thing. Now for my second perk...

This is difficult to choose.

I am very tempted to choose I am the main character perk. Just imagine about becoming King Arthur, King Gilgamesh or even an ultimate one. But this may have some limitations. What if there is the original soul of the character coexists with me inside the body of said character. This is just an assumption but this is a possibility. I will leave this perk in reserve for now.

Prodigious magical talent. This perk is trash compared to other perks expect the ordinary life perk.

Mystic eyes perk seems like a good choice but I don't have enough information on mystic eyes. Sure, if I get the mystic eyes of death perception, I can even kill gods. But the system said I will be given a pair of random mystic eyes and I'm not taking any chances even with my increased luck from plot armor perk.

Distorted reality. Not choosing this. The same reason as mystic eyes perk. Don't have enough information about reality marbles.

Divine blood. I am tempted to choose this perk without checking the remaining perks.

Revival of legends. Having a noble phantasm like Caliburn or Rhongomyniad will instantly make me op. But in my early life, I would not have sufficient mana to use an A rank noble phantasm. What use is there to have an overpowered weapon when you can't use it.

I have decided. System, I will choose plot armor perk and divine blood perk.

 **Perks chosen. Host reborning in 3,2,1,0**

 **Enjoy your new life.**

Suddenly the surrounding darkness is consumed by a bright light and I lost conscious.

I woke up suddenly. It was like one moment I wasn't I wasn't aware of anything and the next moment I was. I felt weak and strange. I tried to move my limbs but I can't. I can't move any part of my body. After struggling hard, I managed to open my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a horrible pain for a second before it faded away. The first thing I see is a rectangular box which is my status screen.

 **Name- Karna**

 **Age- under 1 day**

 **Titles- The Gamer, The chains of heaven**

 **Level- 1(0/100)**

 **Race- Half Archangel/Demigod**

 **Str- 100**

 **Dex- 100**

 **Int- 110**

 **Wis- 110**

 **Cha- 200**

 **Luk- 10010**

 **Points- 0**

 **Description- Karna is the son of the Biblical God and Indian Sun God Surya. The reason Karna is born is because the Biblical God wanted to create a weapon capable of restraining gods like how the Mesopotamian gods created Enkidu. In order to create Karna, the Biblical God killed the Indian Sun God Surya and took all of Surya's divinity and combined it with half of his own divinity.**

Well Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is a chapter update. I know I said 1 chapter per week but my collage is closed now. So, I thought I should write and post a few chapters during my holidays. I know the first chapter is shitty but I promise I will try to improve my writing. I will notify you guys when I will stick to my schedule again.**

 **Chapter 2**

Shit, shit, Shit!

Did I replace Karna? Why did the Biblical god suddenly decided to make chains of heaven? The Biblical god making chains of heaven is not in the Fate history. Did my reincarnation somehow affected the timeline?

And the Indian sun god Surya is dead! All this shit is going to mess up the timeline! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly a cold sensation clamed me.

Hmm…,

I am clam all of a sudden. Must be the gamer's mind. Hmm….,

My reincarnation messed up the timeline?

AH ha ha ha!

I don't fucking care!

The cold sensation clamed me again.

Damn gamer's mind. Won't even let me keep my excitement.

Seriously! I don't care what happen to this universe as long as I'm okay.

Now, I need to make plans for the future. I think if I took Karna's place, I am around 1000BC. Jesus isn't even born yet.

Don't look at me like that! I may not look like it but I had a Master degree in world history. (Breaking the forth wall)

Now, why did the Biblical god make the chains of heaven (aka me)? He even risked going to war against the Indian god faction. Maybe we are at war right now. So what makes the Biblical god desperate enough to take risks and create chains capable of restraining anything that has divinity?

Hmm…,

I'm curious but I will hold it for now since I have more important matters.

Now, let's properly check my status.

 **Name- Karna**

 **Age- under 1 day**

 **Title – The gamer, The chains of heaven**

 **Level- 1(0/100)**

 **Race- Archangel/Demigod**

 **Hp- 2000**

 **Mp- 2000**

 **Str- 100**

 **Dex- 100**

 **Vit- 100**

 **Int- 110**

 **Wis- 110**

 **Cha- 200**

 **Luk- 10010**

 **Points- 0**

 **Skills**

 **Noble phantasms**

Hmm…,

I have pretty good stats though I don't know how stronger I am than a normal human.

Now let's check the race thingy.

Observe Race! I mentally called out.

 **Race**

 **Archangel/Demigod**

 **Note to host: Host's divinity is suppressed by someone with several times your power level. Once it is unsuppressed, you will eventually become a god.**

 **Archangel- Beings born directly from the Biblical god. +1000 to hp and mp and +50 to Str, Dex, Vit, Int, Wis and +100 to Charisma every 10 levels.**

 **Demigod- Beings born between a god and a non-god. +1000 to hp and mp and +50 to Str, Dex, Vit, Int, Wis and +100 to Charisma every 10 levels.**

Welp, that explains my stats. My divinity suppressed by someone? Meh I'll worry about it later.

Wait. Something smells fishy. In the manhwa the gamer, the mc gets 3 points per level to allocate them to the stats. Since the creator of the system said the Han Jee-Han is my senior, then why the fuck is there a 0 in my points!

System! I demand explanation!

 **Host don't 0 points because the point allocation function is unavailable to host.**

Wha….what? Why is it unavailable? And why bother adding it to the status if it is unusable!

 **My creator thinks that point allocation makes you grow faster. He wants host to grow your stats with your own efforts.**

But if it is, why did he give point allocation function to my senior? This is unfair! And did you just ignore my second question?!

 **The creator is fair. While you don't have allocation function, you gain racial stats every level. This racial stat function is the compensation from the creator.**

Bu….But. Sigh just forget about it. Can you reform my status to something similar to Master's clairvoyance in Holy Grail wars?

 **Command confirmed.**

 **Reforming status page.**

 **Status page reformed.**

 **True Name- Karna**

 **Race- Archangel/Demigod**

 **Title- The gamer, The chains of heaven**

 **Level- 1(0/100)**

 **Strength- D**

 **Endurance- D**

 **Agility- D**

 **Mana- D**

 **Luck- B**

 **Skills (use observe for more information)**

 **Noble Phantasms- Kavacha and Kundala (O' Sun, Become Armor) A rank (Unequiped)**

 **Enuma Elish (O Humans, Let Us Restrain the Gods) A++ rank (locked)**

So, looking at the stats ranks, I think each rank is 10 times the previous rank. System, confirm about it.

 **Host's assumption is correct.**

What? There is no rewards for a smart assumption?

 **No, that function is also disabled by the creator.**

….

Sigh just pretend I didn't ask that question.

Back on the topic, I'm not surprised that I have Karna's armor since I'm basically a son of Surya. The original Karna is born with this armor too.

And I'm also not surprised that I have Enuma Elish since **I am** the chains of heaven. (Duh!)

What I am surprised is that Enuma Elish is locked.

Enkidu, the first chains of heaven has Enuma Elish. SO, why don't I have it?

System, Nobel phantasms details! I mentally shouted.

 **Kavacha and Kundala (O' Sun, Become Armor) A rank**

 **The divine set of golden armor and golden earrings given to the offspring of Surya with most divinity.**

 **Effects- damage caused by A rank attacks reduced to a tenth of it original value (reduce 90%)**

 **Attacks below A rank cause 0 demage.**

With this I'm op. muwahahahah!

 **Enuma Elish (O Humans, Let Us Restrain the Gods) A++ rank (locked)**

 **The power granted to the chains of heaven by the world's consciousness Gaia. The first chains of heaven was created with the blessing of Gaia. As long as you don't posse the blessing of Gaia, this noble phantasm will be locked.**

 **Effect- Transforms yourself into a divine construct and strikes the enemy. The more damage the victim has done to the earth, the greater the damage of the attack.**

So, I need to somehow get the blessing of Gaia to use this noble phantasm. The information said that the first chains of heaven was created with blessing of Gaia. So how did the Biblical god created me without the divine blessing?

Hmm…,

The biblical god is too mysterious. I will try to find answers in the future.

Hmm? Where is the noble phantasm called chains of heaven? I am created as the chains of heaven so I should have that noble phantasm.

 **Host. You are that noble phantasm.**

…..

System when do you learn how to say things like this?

 **I don't understand what host is implying.**

I mean, I wasn't particularly asking the question to you. Only a normal person would have answered my question. What is happening to you?

 **I don't have an answer to that question.**

Sigh forget about that.

So, you are saying that my body itself is the noble phantasm?

 **Correct**

Now that's fucking awesome.

Next on my list to check is the skills.

System, observe skills!

 **Skills**

 **Charisma- D**

 **Flight- D**

 **Mana Burst (Flames)- A**

 **Mana Burst (Light)- A**

 **Divinity- A**

 **Gamer's body- ?**

 **Gamer's mind- ?**

Mana burst (Flames) from divinity of Surya and Mana burst (Light) from the divinity of the Biblical god.

Hmm all the skills are known to me so I won't use details on them.

Suddenly I sensed a massive of divinity beside me.

Shocked, I turned to see the source.

What I saw is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. If not for the presence of Adam's apple, I might have mistaken him for a woman.

I don't need to use observe to know who it is. Such divine beauty would only belong to a god. I am in the presence of the Biblical god.

I knew gods would have otherworldly beauty but seeing with my own eyes is a different thing. Long blond hair gathered in a ponytail, blue eyes, flawless face, clad in white robes and 12 elegant white wings on his back, he is the definition of beauty itself.

Noticing that he had my attention, he smiled and words started to pour from his mouth.

"Are you awake, my chains of heaven? Hmm? It seems that you have received the blessing of a higher entity"

!

"So, what did you get from this blessing?" asked the god.

For a while I was incapable of speech either due to the shock or panic.

 **Host the existence of system can't be revealed.**

Well, here goes nothing.

"I don't know" I answered

"hmm, so the entity forbids you from revealing the details." Said the god

"it's ok to not reveal it. Now you are wondering why you are capable of speech right?"

Now that I think about it I spoke earlier. How can a newborn speak?

"Fufu to answer your question, all of my children are created with a mature body that is what humans call an adult body" said the god

Only then I realized that I really have the body of an adult.

"Do you want to see yourself?" the god asked

I nodded at his question. The god snapped his fingers and instantly, a mirror appears in front of me.

I was shocked by what I saw in the mirror.

I look like exactly like the god before me except my hair is white and the absence of wings.

Damn, women will go crazy over my looks.

Despite doing nothing other than talking, I'm still wary of the god. If not for the effects of gamer's mind, I would be sweating like a pig.

I took deep breaths and finally I decided to ask the most important question.

"Why did you create me?"

A frown crossed the face of the god

"Now, it is correct that I created you and all the other angels are also created by me but I consider all of you my children. So, ask your question again while calling me father." Said the god

I blinked at his statement. I don't know about other things but he seems sincerer about this. I don't even remember about my parents from previous life so meh.

"Why did you create me father?" I asked again

"I created you for the salvation of our pantheon" answered the god

I blinked in confusion

"Please explain father"

"Well, Alaya and Gaia deemed us divine beings unnecessary for earth and humans. So, they have started suppressing our existence 4000 years ago. The Mesopotamian gods created a key stone which is a demigod to prevent the suppression. The key stone went out of control and they were forced to create a chain to suppress the keystone. But even this was unsuccessful and eventually the Mesopotamian gods perished. They should have made the keystone and the chain into a single entity. I had that idea 2000 years ago. So, I started to gather materials needed for it and now here you are." Said the god sounding proudly

'Isn't pride a sin?' I though

Meh I'll think about it later

"But father, I can't use the power of chains without the blessing of Gaia"

"Hmpp!" the god snorted

Wtf is wrong with this god. He's committing the sins he prevented himself.

"Having the blessing of Gaia is the same as being Gaia's slave. The first chain died because he defied Gaia's will. As long as you have her blessing, you are no different than water in his hands" said the god

Hmm…., then he must have a solution.

"Then, do you have a solution father?"

"Yes. There is a spear that connect the ends of the world"

He doesn't mean!

"A spear named Rhongomyniad. A divine construct that grants its wielder the blessing of the ends of the world. This isn't exactly the same as Gaia's blessing but it should provide the same effect." Said the god.

"So, do you have it now father?" I asked with excitement

It's king Arthur's spear that is used to kill the knight of rebellion Mordred. Well it isn't happening now since the spear's going to be mine. Haha

"No but I'm searching for it"

My excitement instantly deflated. I asked my next question.

"Father I sensed that a large part of my divinity is sealed. Did you do it? If so, why?"

"hmm good. You are able to sense that not long after you were born. Very well, I'll answer your question. I did it because if you were born with your full divinity, you would have died instantly because your young body can't handle that much divinity but don't worry your divinity will slowly unseal itself over time" answered the god

I was shocked by his answer. I nearly died as soon as I was reborn? Wow, that's a scary thing. Now onto my next question.

"Are we at war with any faction father?"

"hmm? No, why do you ask that? Anyway, it doesn't matter I need you to follow me child. I have to make some announcements and preparations." Said the god and started walking somewhere.

'I could trust him for now' I thought

I nodded and followed him.

 **Sorry about the short chapters. I promise that the future chapters will be longer. And please write reviews. I can't improve if I don't have any reviews. I will update the next chapter as soon as I've finished it (1 or 2days).**


End file.
